


A Fight Is A Dance

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ff_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa's teacher used to tell her that a fight was a dance. [Spoilers for Nibelheim.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight Is A Dance

When they were younger, Tifa's teacher - the man who taught her to fight, the man who would eventually carry her all the way to Midgar after Nibelheim - used to tell her that a fight was a dance and a duel was beauty.

The first time Cloud dragged himself out of the mud, fingers clenched around his gun so tightly they had to be prised away one at a time, he remembered that - _a fight is a dance, Tifa, and a duel is beauty. Do you understand?_ He'd laughed, harsh and breathless, even as he'd been carried to the infirmary.

Now, he watches Tifa fight. Tifa never exactly smiles when she fights, but there's - a joy to her movements, like the only time she can let them see her relaxing is when she's dragging a fiend out of the sky, or backhanding something twice her size into a tree. She moves fast and - graceful is the word he thinks of, but graceful isn't the word that describes a fiend dropping from the sky with its claws spread, and that's what he thinks of when he sees her.

_A fight is a dance_ he thinks, one of the few things he remembers that Tifa won't look uncertain about. It isn't, he knows that - there's too much blood, too much pain, _too much_ \- but watching Tifa battle, he thinks he understands.


End file.
